Bloody innocence
by iri3
Summary: An unwelcome guest from Break's past appears and it seems that Break's past self is still very much alive.
1. A new ally

Albus the white knight

Echo is walking around town searching for the items vincent wanted her to buy. Slashing, ripping, and horrible murderous noises come from an end of an alley way. "What is that?" Echo wondered. She peeked around the corner of the wall and saw a sight so horribly gruesome even she became nauseous. There lay a mangled body of a man, flesh and blood were almost impossible to tell apart. The smell of blood was so strong any normal person would be so weak they couldn't stand. Echo ran toward the Nightray manor as fast as she could. When she arrived Vincent greeted her at the door, "Did you get the…Echo, you look weak and i can smell the blood on you. what happened?" Echo then explained all she heard and saw. "A massacre in an alley…ruthlessly torn to bits…i think we might be dealing with a very skilled knight."Vincent said. "I might have to inform the Baskervilles of a new ally."

"Ally?" Echo wondered what Vincent meant.


	2. I'm a knight!

I'm soo sorry for posting the next chapter so late! But this one is kinda longer.

At the Reinsworth manor-  
Break and Sharon are sitting, having a nice cup of tea when Alice bursts through the door shouting, "Where's my servant?!" Break looked slightly confused. "Your servant..? Oh! I suppose you mean young master Oz?" Alice:" Shut up, clown! I didn't ask you!" Break mumbles something and walks away. Gil bursts through the same as Alice just did. "Where is Oz?!" "That's the same question the young lady just came in with."Break calmly states. Gil looks extreamly mad and looks over at Alice." You lost Oz?!" Alice looks flustered. "It's not my fault! I looked everywhere for him! Shouldn't you be with him? It's your job to protect him, seaweed head!" "Don't call me seaweed head, you stupid rabbit!" "I'm not a stupid rabbit!" The argument continues and Oz slowly walks in the room. "What's with all the noise?" Alice and Gil look at Oz and run toward him. "Where were you?!" "I've been worried sick!" Oz looked suprised and said, "I was sleeping..." Alice bristles and blushes. Gil turns toward her and yells, "You had me worry about him that much and you didn't even think he might still be asleep?! You really are a stupid rabbit!" "DON'T CALL ME A STUPID RABBIT!" The argument continues and knocking is heard as Sharon mumbles, "So much for quiet tea time..." Break walks over ,to the door and opens it. "Reim? What brings you here?" Reim whispers to Break, "Can I talk to you...alone?" "Sure." Break looks over at Sharon. "Please exuse me, Ojo-sama." Sharon looks at Break and then sees Reim. She nods. Break bows and walks out with Reim. Reim looks serious. Though he usually does, Break notices something different about this. "What is it, Reim?" Reim coughs, "Well, we have a lead on the Baskervilles, and they seem to have a strage power on their side. I'm afraid that we might be seeing them soon...in Pandora." Break looks troubled. "where is this, 'strange power'?" " We do not yet know." Break smiles that odd, wide smile of his. "Well, we know where the Baskervilles like to hide. Why not give them a little suprise visit?" Reim looks horrified. "We can't just walk in!" "Of course not! We're gonna Break-in!" " I don't like this..." "You usually don't like any of my ideas." "That's because they're crazy!" "Maybe so, but that's what makes them work!" And with that, Break grabs Reims arm and pulls him out of the manor. Later-  
Oz and Gil are walking in the market place in town. Gil looks annoyed. "Why are we buying the food again? Isn't it Break's job?!" Oz laughs at Gil's ridiculous expression. "Exactly! Break is with Reim at work. We have to help in his place. Sharon asked me and you insisted on coming along." "Oh, yeah..well, you stay here. I'm going to go get the items on this list." "Okay!" Gil walks away and oz sits there, near a fountain. "Why do I have to stay here?" Oz mumbled to himself. "I'm gonna go look for something to do." Oz started walking down a busy area of the street. just then a person wearing a cloak rushed past him. Oz yelled to the person, "Hey! watch out!" Oz ran after the person and almost caught up when they said, "If you're coming with me, you'd better run fast!" Oz wondered what the strange boy ment and he looked behind him and saw several police officers chasing after them. "Geez! What did you do?!" "I stole a bushel full of apples." They kept running and finally outran the officers. Oz and the mystirious boy fell, exhausted, into an alley way. The boy starts to laugh and eventualy so does Oz. "Wh-who are you a-anyw-ways?" Oz said in between laughs. The boy pulls off his hood to reveal brilliant blue eyes, almost unreal looking, they seemed to glow; and white as snow hair. "My name is Albus. I'm a knight." 


End file.
